


Risk

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Ambassador Fluff [4]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Drama, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Non-Consensual, Shipping, Suspense, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: A nightly visitor overstays their welcome.





	Risk

Something stirred her from her sleep. A sound. A creak? Alys slowly blinked with her eyes to bring herself out of her slumber, peering past the curls which fell out of the white hood she wore towards the night’s sky, speckled with many stars. A clear night. She lowered her gaze down from the large round window to look upon her hand which rested upon the sheets, slightly flexing her fingers before she rose her head from the pillow to look around her room.

It was quiet, even outside. It must still be in the middle of the night… yet something woke her, she was certain of it. 

Her lips slightly pursed and her eyes grew larger when she caught something out of the ordinary in her bed chambers, the dark figure standing on the threshold startling her. Her heart skipped a beat and didn’t slow down, even after she squinted her eyes in an attempt to make out the nightly visitor in the darkness of her room.

“Joris…?” She lightly ran the back of her fingers across her eyes as she rolled over to lay on her side and see the small master better as he lingered in the open doorway and in the shadows. There was no answer from him, the tip of his nose and the white of the fur he wore the only things visible in the dark. “Is something wrong?”

Worry began to surface after her lover remained silent though it cleared a little when he finally stepped out of the shadows and into the pale light of the stars which fell through the uncovered window, slowly walking over to her bedside. She watched him intently, still waiting for an answer but she didn’t urge him. Instead she leaned on the edge of the mattress to let him come close, as close as he wished until he reached out for her with a small hand and stroked along the line of her jaw, a light caress.

Her eyes rolled shut at the gentle touch, the small hand cupping the side of her face before she could feel something warm brush past her chin and parted lips. His breath. It felt hot. Her eyes remained closed when her soft lips were caught by his, the kiss light at first before it became firmer with hunger as she gave in to the intimate greeting he quietly gave her. 

Alys slowly tipped to the side to lay on her back after he brought himself closer and climbed into her bed, lips locked while their breathing became deeper and hands began to wander to get lost in each other’s embrace. His knees pushed into the mattress as he hunched over her, breaking away from her lips to affectionately trail down her throat and bury his face away against the bent of her neck while his fingers entwined with her pale hair inside her hood. The white of her hooded gown and the fur he wore gave off a faint angelic glow in the pale light of the stars, adding to the surreal and dreamy atmosphere which began to seep into the room.

She shuddered underneath him after feeling the soft tips of his canines brush across her skin, the greed guiding his touches and nipping lips enticing her while the worry for his wellbeing and reason behind his silence ebbed away and disappeared amongst the welling feelings of want and anticipation. Her hands slipped into his tunic and further parted the V-shaped collar as her fingers drew across his dark colored skin up to his collarbone hidden underneath the metal orb clasps of his fur mantel, wishing to undo that which kept his deep blue coat together so she could fully surrender herself to him. 

Her wheat colored eyebrows knitted together with a faint stab of confusion underneath the bangs which fell past her eyes, the shimmer of Wakfu which resided deep within visible like a tiny weakly glowing ember in the depths of her eyes and through her long trembling eyelashes. There was a pause in her movements and breathing as she rested a hand against his chest before the other trailed further down to his stomach as if searching for something.

Something crucial was missing.

Alys took a long quivering inhale of air before her eyes opened further and she bit down on her lower lip, the quickening of her heartbeat increasing the heat which was building up inside of her. Another shudder went through her whole body in response to the intimate attention she was receiving, a different shudder this time which made the hair on the back of her neck rise before she released her lip and whispered,” which constellation will you show me tonight...?”

Silence. The suckling on her skin continued without wavering, though the grip he had on her hair tightened after she quietly asked him a question while his other hand wandered with a purpose and crept underneath the broad strap of her hooded nightgown. She shivered when she felt the thin cloth slip down her shoulder and swallowed before she tried again,” which one…?

“Whichever you want.” Finally an answer… but it was the wrong one.

Alys bit her jaws together and clenched her eyes firmly shut as she pressed the palm of her hand against his stomach with a pained grimace, the bright glow of Wakfu feeling hot to the touch as it increased in intensity and took him by complete surprise. The grunt he let out after he was forced off her with a released blast of Wakfu was cut off when his back met the foot end of her bed, stopping him from getting slammed into the wall.

The feeling of disgust was overwhelming and making her dizzy but Alys was quick to sit up and glare at the one clutching for the bedpost and pressing a hand against his stomach, the visible skin showing the injury she inflicted upon him.

The missing medallion… The Seadragon constellation. Both safewords she and Joris had agreed upon to keep each other safe. Neither was there, not physically or verbally. This wasn’t her lover, her Dragon. “Show yourself, _Sipho_!” Her voice echoed in the small room after she was unable to hide how sickened she felt, almost shouting the words while her hands pressed down upon the sheets and mattress to keep herself up.

The eyes visible in the shadow of the hood turned to Alys with a penetrating glance before they grew larger in size and the figure hunched forward while grabbing with a hand for the wooden bedknob of the post he held onto, the small fingers stretching and elongating to unnatural proportions. The sound of ripping cloth filled the room, threads snapping as the familiar attire of the Bontarian master stretched with the shifting form and broke apart. The iconic long nose shrunk in size while the fur mantel grew to cover the hood and back, the perfect rows of teeth becoming jagged, fewer and yellow in color, the lower lip parting to form a cleft which went all the way down the chin.

Alys watched on in horror with a hand clasped over her agape mouth, the shapeshifting form keeping its eyes upon her until his bones no longer cracked and snapped and his skin stopped bulging and moving. Gazing upon the true form of the shapeshifter, the sickening and mortified sensation she experienced only increased and broke her voice as she asked,” why… why are you here?”

Sipho released the bedpost to no longer clutch it for support after he smashed into it, his flat feet with the long toes sinking away in the blanket he stood upon while the thick white pelt which covered his head, shoulders, chest and back magnified the hunch he stood with. The way he blinked was revolting as he stared at her with solid brown eyes, the membrane closing vertically like that of a lizard, bird or a dragon. What was he?

“Adamaï sent me,” he said with a lisp after a moment of pressing silence, the cleft parting and showing the oddly lined stumps of his teeth as he spoke,” he wishes to speak with you.”

Adamaï… Goddess be praised, he was still alive. The mention of the young dragon stunned Alys for a moment but it didn’t take long for reality to bite the back of her neck and return her thoughts to who she was dealing with. “Where is he?” she asked after lowering her hand down from her mouth and slowly began to shift her weight in the bed to bring a bare foot down upon the cool feeling floorboards.

“He is safe.”

Her eyes narrowed while her voice was tainted with plea and frustration as she rose up from the bed and kept her eyes upon the shapeshifter,” where, Sipho?” Her little brother. He disappeared without a trace that day, leaving a void in the lives of his family which nobody was able to fill. There were assumptions and suspicions to his whereabouts and fate… and now it came to her in the guise of her lover, seducing her and clouding her mind all to speak of the missing Adamaï.

“I can show you,” Sipho answered after crouching on the edge of the bed, the mattress denting and sinking under his weight,” if you come with me.”

Lying. He was lying. Adamaï wouldn’t associate himself with the likes of this… this… appalling treacherous creature that deceived her twice by playing with her emotions and pretending to be someone she gave her whole soul to. He wouldn’t! “ _Liar_!” she spat out with a wild shake of her head as the disgust overtook her before she flung an arm up to release another eruption of Wakfu at the shapeshifter, the blast splintering the edge of the bed’s foot end as Sipho was quick to leap forward and bolt for the open doorway.

He slipped across the floor of the attic’s corridor before he blindly dove through the open hatch in the floor to swiftly make his way downstairs, ending up in the office of the Eliatrope embassy Alys lived in. His long fingers and toes gave him enough grip to stay on his feet as he fled into the room with the tall bookcases and windows though there was no chance of a proper escape when one with Zaaps chases after you.

Alys appeared within the office with a flash of cyan, almost blocking the shapeshifter’s path though he quickly swerved around her and jumped against one of the bookcases which lined the high walls to bring some distance between himself and the one he was intimate with mere moments ago. He scaled it with ease, his long fingers curling around the edges of the many shelves as he climbed up until he turned himself around to gaze down to the Eliatrope, the end of his stumpy tail nearly touching the ceiling.

“Adamaï knows your Goddess has forsaken you, Alys,” he said as he hung from the shelves like a gecko sticking to a wall, keeping himself high up and out of her reach,” that she has fooled you and all the others. You deserve better. He wants you to join our brothers and sisters and become part of a true family. He knows it. He embraced it. He wants the same for you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Alys said, a tremble in her voice as tears stung. She wanted to believe that Adamaï was safe and reaching out for her but this felt wrong. She couldn’t find the truth in this, not after what happened in her bed chambers or in Sadida before Ogrest was calmed and Adamaï disappeared. Sipho was one of the Forgotten and they… there was nothing good in them, they had done nothing to gain her trust.

And now… he knew her secret. Her and Joris’ precious secret. He _knew_. He even-- Goddess, this was all wrong!

She let out a sound of dismay as she opened a portal before a held up hand and opened fire at Sipho, the small blasts of Wakfu knocking several books off the shelves and tearing off the back of several, causing torn pages to swirl through the air. Sipho scaled the row of bookcases swiftly to avoid getting hit before he pushed himself off to drop onto the Eliatrope, knocking her off her feet and against the side of the sofa which stood before the unlit fireplace. He landed on the rounded armrest of the sofa Alys sunk away against before he jumped off on all fours to head for the door though didn’t get all that far.

The inside of the suddenly formed Zaap blinded and disoriented him as he accidentally jumped straight into it, the rough landing he made after he fell through only adding to the loss of balance and his senses. The rain of heavy books that pelted him pinned him onto the floor while he laid upside down against one of the bookcases Alys’ Zaap sent him into, the raising of his arms a feeble attempt to shield himself from the falling books.

Silence returned to the office after the final book fell and Sipho dared to open an eye, though what he gazed upon was all but reassuring. The glowing palm of Alys’ hand was aimed directly at him as she stood over him, a look of torment present in her eyes with a feeling of conflict as morals were tested this night.

“I can’t let you leave, Sipho,” she said with a tone in her voice which matched the grimace she carried, the trembling of her fingers visible to him and giving away that she was struggling. There were too many risks with letting him free, they both knew this to be true.

He stared at her as he laid there motionless, letting the seconds crawl by and leaving Alys in her agony until the features of his face and bulging eyes rapidly changed and caught the female Eliatrope off guard. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon a face only she and a few others knew, her breath freezing in her throat as the Wakfu gathering before her held up hand reflected in the eyes of the one she loved and devoted herself to. 

The hesitation and the instinctive closing of her hand to not strike a loved one were Sipho’s chance, one he swiftly took after he distracted her with Joris’ true visage. He flipped himself over to crouch down onto the books which laid scattered around him before he threw himself forward to give Alys a firm shove, forcing her off her feet and against the chairs standing before her desk. 

She flailed with her arms in an attempt to grab hold of something as she toppled backwards, the chairs clattering onto the floor and against the desk while she helplessly slammed the back of her head against the dark polished wood. The hard blow made all go black with a deep ringing until the world returned after a few short seconds and she found herself laying on the floor with her head resting against the desk, the world around her spinning. “N-no,” she whispered as she tried to sit up, not seeing Sipho anywhere until the harsh thunk of wood hitting wood alerted her of where he was.

The door leading out of the office slowly closed with a quiet creaking after it was flung open and the doorknob collided with the wall, the rush of footsteps down the many steps of the stairway and the following slamming of another door indicating that Sipho used the front door of the embassy to escape, leaving a shaking Alys to herself among the mess of torn books and toppled furniture. 

Gone.

She gripped for the edge of the desk’s counter to pull herself up after making the realization that Sipho managed to give her the slip, her mind and heart racing as she was overtaken by worry and fright. There was no time to lose, she had to warn him. 

Alys stumbled as she pushed herself away from her desk before she summoned a Zaap and quickly stepped through it, soon traversing the city like a shooting star sailing across the rooftops in a zigzag like pattern, her destination clear. There was no sign of the shapeshifter anywhere but then it would be pointless to search as he could easily blend into the crowd and his surroundings.

 

 

Joris’ eyes snapped open the moment a sound pierced the silence of the room he slept in, the furniture, craters and other types of wares kept within the large space highlighted by a cool glow until it suddenly disappeared and darkness returned to the attic of the bazaar. Silence did not return however. There was a rustle and a soft but rapid thumping until a very familiar face rose up from the corner of his vision. He stared at whomever had quickly climbed the ladder to reach his bed at the higher level of the alcove within the attic, her panting and wide open glowing eyes startling him and fully waking him up.

“Aly--?”

She almost threw herself over him and clasped both her hands over his mouth to silence him, frantically but softly hushing while she shook her head as she nearly sat on top of him. “Be still… please, it’s me. Don’t scream, or shout.”

He looked her over with round eyes filled with bewilderment before he slowly nodded to show he would comply, frowning slightly. Why was she dressed in her nightgown...? What was going on?

“I-I’m sorry, I need to--” She stammered as she sat up a little before she took her hands away from his mouth and yanked his shirt open with a quick but rough motion, causing him to let out a choked gasp while his eyes grew larger in size from pure shock. He didn’t dare to move as the confusion overwhelmed him while he laid on his back with his hands held aloft, though his tensed muscles steadily relaxed after he saw Alys gazing down upon the small medallion which rested upon his stomach and was attached to a long thin silver chain; a gift from her. 

“Thank the Goddess,” she said with shaking shoulders, the crooked smile which began to form upon her trembling lips looking out of place yet it showed the relief she felt,” it _is_ you…” She slumped forward to hunch over his small form and bury herself away against him, her fingers gripping for his shirt.

The medallion was a confirmation that he truly was Joris Jurgen but why did she need that confirmation, at this hour? Did she have a bad dream, or did something else happen? Whatever it was, it forced her to traverse the city in nothing but her nightgown and that was already peculiar enough for the Bontarian master. “What is going on, Alys? What happened?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to look at her face.

“Sipho.”

Joris instantly sat up at the very mention of the name, his eyes searching the room before he asked as he held Alys’ shoulders to keep her close,” where is he?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know…” she said, the panic returning to her eyes and doing while she shook her head and her hold on him became tighter,” Goddess, Joris… He was inside the embassy, in my chambers, disguised as you. I almost fell for his tricks again until I noticed he wasn’t wearing your medallion and couldn’t answer to one of our safewords… He--”

“You’re hurt…” Joris said observantly as he ran his fingers along her arm, the skin chaffed from getting dragged across the rough texture of wood after her tumble,” did you fight him?”

She nodded. “I tried to apprehend him but he managed to escape... I came here as soon as I could in the fear he would come here next and do something to you or the others. H-he tried to seduce me while he was disguised as you. He _knows_.”

Seduce? Joris’ eyes narrowed with a harsh demeanor before they closed and he softly hushed for her while cupping her cheek. “Calm down, calm down. You are safe... He wouldn’t be foolish to come here after getting chased away by you.” He already suspected that the shapeshifter had a hunch about the two ambassadors being involved with each other but that he would act to it… that was indeed very concerning. He needed to take a deep breath to remain calm before he asked as he looked Alys in the eye and gently spoke to her,“ what did he want from you?”

“I-I’m not sure. To join the Forgotten, I think… he said Adamaï sent him, that he found out the truth about Goddess Eliatrope. That she deserted my people… That I’ve been fooled and forgotten… That I deserve better.”

Of course… he should have known that those demigods and dragon children would try and lure Alys among their midsts by speaking of her Goddess; the wonder if she was still around and looked over her people would at times plague her, he knew this. Though Adamaï… Was the dragon truly with them if Sipho used him as bait to gain the Eliatrope’s interest? “Don’t believe it,” he said,” it is a ruse.”

“But--”

He gently tilted Alys’ head down to press his lips against her forehead, silencing her with the tender gesture before he leaned forward to look at her. “He wouldn’t rile you up in the dead of night to tell you this, Alys, not in the way he did. If he were to know of us, he is either keeping it to himself or he is still guessing. If the Forgotten knew about it, they would have already played their hand to use our secret against us.” 

The shuddering breath she released showed him she was listening and laying weight in his words, the embrace she slowly drew him in also assuring him that she was calming down and believing what he said. 

His gaze turned to the open space which was easily overlooked from the vantage point of his bed, observing the shadows the light from outside cast upon everything within the room until he took note of the large eye present in the door. The berry red eyelids were slightly parted while the pitch black pupil rested upon the small master and the Eliatrope on the elevated platform, indicating that the Shushu which possessed the bazaar was awake.

“Luis, did you hear?”

“Every word,” the Shushu answered as he slowly blinked,” all windows and doors are barred and locked; he won’t get in here so easily, even if he were to try.” Luis had learned his lesson the last time Sipho, Ush and Harebourg infiltrated the bazaar, having carelessly left the front door open without keeping an eye on it. That won’t happen all that quickly again.

“Good… keep this quiet from Keke and Atch; we don’t need them nosing about after what happened.” Joris ran his hand down Alys’ arm to examine the light scraping which gave her pale skin an irritated pink and reddish color before he softly spoke to her and rested his hand on her hip,” you’ll stay here for the remainder of the night, and tomorrow night… just in case. If needed, I can stay at the embassy for the upcoming few nights to make certain you won’t be getting any more unwanted visitors. You know I’ll watch over you…”

She nodded as she laid her head against his before he lowered himself back down into his pillow and guided her down with him to let her rest in his bed, having no intention of letting her return to the embassy this night. This was the safest place she could be in and safe she would be; he would make certain of it.


End file.
